


Mother's Club

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: The mothers of Remnant all have a special club, where they meet up with each other, and they talk about different topics, anything under the sun. One day, one of their daughters, Lian wants to see what the meeting is about, and so she smuggles herself into the meeting.





	Mother's Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/gifts).



> This work is a birthday gift to DrakeWings. He's a really good friend of mine, and a good writer and roleplayer. Go check him out for sure.

-Lian Pov-

I smile when I wake up in the morning, and then I look down to see Jason still asleep. I grab onto my stuffed animals, Blue and Snow, and then make them play with each other. A few moments pass, and then I hear my brother waking up beneath me. “ Good mowning ba-ba!” I call down, and Jason smiles. “ Can you help me down?” 

Jason smiles, and then gets out of bed. He stands up, and then offers me his arms. I jump in, and then he catches me. I turn it into a hug, and then smile. “ Good morning sis,” he says. “ Mom is going to be gone today, so it should just be you, me and dad.”

I nod and smile, kissing his cheek. “ Wait? Where is ma-ma going? If she’s gone, then her fowge will be sad,” I say, making Jason chuckle, and he walks and begins to carry me downstairs. 

“ I think she has a Mother’s Club meeting today,” Jason says with a shrug, and then he looks down at me, seeing the confusion in her eyes. “ She meets up with the mothers of some of our friends, and then they all hang out and talk.”

The two of us make our way downstairs, where I see Azure packing for something, some snacks, and some drinks. “ Ma-ma! Take me to the Mother’s Club!” I request, and then she chuckles and walks over, giving me a hug and a chuckle. 

“ I can’t. I’m so sorry,” Azure says, and I frown a little bit, until she kisses my forehead. “ The meetings are supposed to be secrets. Only the mothers. Not even Qrow knows what happens in them, none of our husbands do.”

I look over to Qrow, and then he nods. “ Sorry kiddo. I don’t know anything about it. But it’s for the best. They have fun, and besides, I was looking forward to spending the day with you and Jason.”

Azure kisses my head, and then thinks. “ Oh. I need to bring something to show them.” She then goes upstairs, and into her room to begin packing something else. Jason sets me down, and then goes to make breakfast. 

“ Ba-ba! Wook!” I say, and then Jason glances back over to me curiously. My eyes turn red as I use my Semblance, the same as his, to use a Semblance I’ve seen before. I shrink down to the size of a quarter, and then hop onto of Azure’s bag. “ Ta-da! I’m gonna sneak into the cwub!” 

Jason chuckles and smiles. “ Hold on one second then.” He says, and then he takes a cinnamon roll, and shrinks it down, setting it next to me. “ A snack for if you get hungry, and then here.” Jason rips off part of the sleeve of his shirt and wraps me in it. “ And a nice blankie.”

Smiling, I wrap the shirt around myself, and nibble on the cinnamon roll, hopping back into the bag. A few moments later, Azure comes back down the stairs, and then she sets the blanket I knitted for Mother’s Day, which says ‘ Best mommy in the wowld!’ and the pillow Jason made for her, which also says that. I smile, and then lay on it in the bag. 

“ I’ll be back,” Azure promises, kissing Qrow on the lips, and then Jason on the forehead. “ And I’ll bring back dinner and dessert.” She then begins to walk out of the house, and I giggle softly, so excited to see what mommy does when she’s in the club of moms. 

A few moments later, she walks into a house I haven’t seen before, but it’s a nice house. In the corner of the house is a sleeping Grimm Puppy! It’s so good, and I see it being pet by Raven, Jason’s birth mother. Next to her on the couch is Blake’s mommy, Kali, and then Data, Hercule’s mother and then Tia, Sun’s mother. 

“ Hello everyone.” Azure says, and then she sits down. She fishes around in her bag for a little bit, and I roll off the pillow and blanket as she grabs them and takes them out. “ I wanted to show everyone what my kids made me for Mother’s Day. Both of them are absolute sweethearts.” She then leans back onto the pillow, and wraps the blanket around herself, and my heart swells with pride, I’m so happy that I was able to give mom something which made her so happy. 

Kali smiles, and then pulls out a photo book, and goes through it a little bit, showing everyone the pictures of Blake when she was a baby, and then all the way up to when her fiance, Joseph proposed to her. “ It seems like it was just yesterday that she was born.” Kali says wistfully, and all of them nod. 

“ My kids made me this.” Data says, taking out a double sided toolbox. “ It’s bigger than my old one, and it can hold way more tools.”

“ You can really tell who made what side of it.” Kali says, chuckling playfully. One of the sides, the one I think was made by Grace has all kinds of cool gadgets and machinery, and the other side, which I imagine was made by Hercules has a giant dent on it, but a lot of space. 

“ I know. But it shows me how much they love me,” Data said, holding it to her. She then glances over at Tia. “ What did Sun make for you?”

Tia smiles, and then pulls out an armband, which for a moment makes my eyes widen, seeing as how it looks like a Nazi armband. Mommy wouldn’t be friends with a Nazi would see? I let out a sigh of relief when I see that in the center is a cute drawing of a monkey. “ Sun drew this for me. He made one to go over the patch on each of my uniforms. It’s the sweetest thing.”

Raven goes next, taking out two different masks. One of them has a lot of cracks on it, it must have been used a lot. On it, is a single yellow handprint. On the other is a brand new mask, freshly painted with a Grimm on one side, and a raven on the other, flying and meeting in the middle. “ The first one is from when Yang was a little kid. She found one of my masks, and put her hand on it before the paint had dried. I thought it was the cutest thing back then. And then the other is from this year. Yang made it for me. It means the world to me.”

“ Awww,” I whisper softly, not wanting to get caught, but also unable to stop the word of affection, so touched that all of our friends have such amazing mothers, and that all of them are so happy to be our mothers. I wipe a tear of joy from my eye at the thought. 

“ What was the moment you knew?” Kali asked suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look over at her in confusion. “ When was the moment you knew that you were a mother?”

Azure tilts her head and thinks. “ For Jason, I was his mother since birth really. He called me his mom, and then when Summer began to neglect him, I decided I was going to be his mother. And for Lian? It was the second I picked her up in the adoption center.” A bigger smile than before comes to my face, joyful at the idea of it. 

“ I called Sun my nephew for a very long time. But then one day, the school called me, saying that he was crying. But they wanted him to apologize for something. The anger just boiled in me. I thought ‘ how dare they do that to my little boy?!’ And then I realized I was his mother.” Tia says, and I smile, imagining the cute scene. 

“ When Yang was a kid, she tried to lift up my sword. I ran across the room and took it away from her, but then she looked up at me, and I just knew. That I would give anything in the world to be able to protect her from anything.” Raven adds, and then I ‘ awww’ again. 

“ I remember, Blake had been born. And I was reading on the couch, and my husband was watching Blake. Blake crawled over to me, and then glanced over and read the book along with me, or tried to. And that’s when I knew.” Kali says with a happy smile, and I giggle, thinking how cute that would be. 

The club continues to speak with each other for a little, telling so many other stories, and I listen into each one. Eventually, they hug and then begin headed on their way out, going to different places, and I go back into Azure’s bag as she walks into the Blue Crow, my home. She sets the bag down and then goes to shower, and I hop out, grow to my normal size, and run to Jason, who’s in our room playing a game on his laptop. “ Hey Lian. Did you have a good time?”

“ I did! Ba-ba! Let’s start a club!” I declare, and then he smiles. I grab onto his hand and run, and he follows me out into the backyard, and then we sit down at the table. “ Ouw fiwst topic! Why Azure is the best mommy in the wowld!” Jason smiles, and ruffles my hair. For hours, we talk about the woman who raises us, teaches us, cherishes us, and protects us. About Azure. THe best mother in the world.


End file.
